Tнαρ тнαт! Wιииєя тαкєѕ αℓℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Luego de que Isla del Drama terminara y de que ella quedase sin premio —y sin cabellera— sólo le quedaba hacer un intento más para tratar de ganar algo::...::Reto de Kany Iparis::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece; esto es fin fines de lucro y... todo eso que ya saben~.**

_**Hey! **_**Sinceramente... no hay nada para decir sobre esto (?).**

**»Advertencia: Intento de humor absurdo; OoC; crack.**

**»Aclaración: Esto es para Kany Iparis, quien dulcemente me retó a escribir esto _ayer por la noche_ para celebrar sus vacaciones~... _¿Qué otra mejor manera para hacerlo xD?_ Las condiciones a cumplir están al finalizar este intento de fic owó/.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos_ porque no se me ocurre nada más para postergar esto_... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Tap That! Winner Takes All.**_

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Puedes nombrar todos los sabores favoritos de nuestros amigos?

—Yo no tengo amigos, Owen.

—_Oh… Parece que alguien no quiere que le comparta mi pequeño premio con ella._

Completamente irritada, Heather dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de frustración. Esas pequeñas muestras de fastidio eran mucho mejor que maldecir abiertamente al ganador del campamento Wawanakwa en su propia casa.

A grandes zancadas, se encaminó hacia la computadora situada en el living de Owen, esquivando e ignorando olímpicamente a la simpática madre del rubio y a las deliciosas galletitas que traía consigo.

— ¡Por cierto, Heather! —La llamó Owen, reprimiendo una pequeña risita que surgió cuando vio a la chica arrastrar pesadamente una silla delante del ordenador—. Creo que olvidé decirte que invité a unos amigos…

—Tú… _¡¿hiciste qué?!_

Inmediatamente, la asiática apretó los puños, concentrándose con toda su voluntad de no arruinar la última semana en la que había estado en casa de Owen haciéndole favores —favores, sanos; favor de no malpensar. Todos conocemos lo santa y casta que puede ser nuestra villana favorita—. Estaba demasiado cerca de su meta como para que una tonta discusión _con su novio_ arruinase todo.

_Tenía que estarlo._

Evitó el repentino impulso de golpearse la sien con la esquina del mueble más próximo que tenía cuando vio a Owen _hacerle ojitos _cuando la volvía a saludar.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a centrarse en su misión. Ella era Heather; podía —y debía— resistirlo. De lo contrario, el haber perdido su cabellera en un estúpido concurso habría sido extremadamente en vano —por si los retos y la tortura diaria no fuese lo suficientemente mala—.

—A la gótica le gusta la menta; al músico perdedor le gusta el helado de Oreos; LeShawna de banana Split —leía pesadamente mientras seguía bajando la barrita del internet Explorer. _¿Esa cosa no debía estar ya muerta?_—. Justin sólo come los de fresa natural; El nerd que eliminamos primero prefiere el tiramisú y el otro nerd-geek los que tienen chispas de chocolate, ¿qué? _¿Tiene diez años?_

— ¡A mí me gusta la vainilla! —De la nada, Lindsay había aparecido y la había abrazado por la espalda, demasiado mimosa, y casi provocando que casi cayera de la cursi silla de madera—. ¡Y a Tyler el de durazno! ¡Oh! ¡_Bess_ adooora el de limón! _Espera… ¿o era el de coco?_

— ¿No recuerdas a ese perdedor idiota ni cómo se llama esa traidora, pero si sus sabores de helado favorito? —inquirió recelosa Heather una vez la alejó sin mucho cuidado. Después de todo, había sido gracias a su estúpida sugerencia que le terminaron por rapar casi toda su cabellera.

Una extremadamente sonriente Lindsay asintió varias veces, volviéndola a exasperar.

— ¡Preparamos un pastel sorpresa hecho con helados! —Gritó Izzy, cayendo, literalmente, del techo. Para incredulidad de la pelinegra, ambos rubios lo vieron como lo más natural del mundo—. ¡Y yo le pondré mucho picante! ¡Izzy ama el picante!

—Eso ni siquiera es para un helado, psicótica —rezongó Heather en tono borde, cruzándose de brazos al darle una mirada asesina.

— ¡Entonces lo rellenaré con moka! —volvió a exclamar de la misma forma, empezando a carcajearse de forma casi histérica—. ¡A Izzy le encanta el helado de moka!

—Al menos agradece que no quiere rellenarlo con explosivos, chica de los lattes —burló Duncan al señalar lo puesto en su perfil en línea, moviendo las cejas hasta que la villana por excelencia rodara los ojos, nuevamente harta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tanto el punk como _el nerd que eliminaron primero_ habían llegado al mismo tiempo que la rubia tonta y la pelirroja loca… si es que esta no había pasado escondida por-quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo.

—Piérdete, ¿quieres?

—Es lo que hemos tratado de lograr desde que trató de quemar parte del hotel de cinco estrellas —comentó antipáticamente Noah, sentándose de forma tranquila en el sofá para prepararse a leer su fiel libro—. Oh, un sándwich helado estaría bien para mí.

— ¡Agh! ¡No soy su sirvienta! —Heather volvió a quejarse, ignorando como Lindsay se sentaba al lado del moreno para comenzar a fastidiarle, como se había acostumbrado a hacer desde que ella misma se encargó de expulsarla en el reto con las bicis.

—Claro que no lo eres. Si estuvieses bajo mi servicio, usarías un disfraz del dinosaurio Barney cuando tuvieses que salir a comprarme algo.

De inmediato Duncan se carcajeó, tanto por la respuesta de Noah como por la mueca desencajada de la de peluca negra.

— ¡Owen!

Trayendo consigo un gran paquete de papitas fritas, el grandote respondió al llamado de su novia.

— ¿Pasa algo, Heather?

— ¡Tu amigo me está molestando! —gruñó al señalarlo, aprovechándose de poder actuar tal y como una niña con aquel rubio—. ¿Por qué lo invitaste? ¡Se suponía que estaríamos solo!

—Soy una persona encantadora que goza de satisfacer a otros.

— _¿Hablas en serio, Neill?_ —preguntó inocentemente Lindsay, apoyando ambas manos sobre las piernas del otro para verlo más de cerca.

—Oh, claro que habla en serio —respondió Duncan, siendo sarcástico por el genio irónico—. El nerd fue Miss simpatía antes de entrar a la Isla del Drama.

— _¿Y usaste un lindo bikini~?_ ¡Aw! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!

Luego de que Lindsay chillara aquello antes de abrazarle efusivamente, Noah sólo rodó los ojos antes de palmearse la frente. Fue el único en hacerlo porque, de las otras dos parejas restantes, Duncan estaba más concentrado en comerse las papitas de Owen y Heather en evitar que Izzy tomara alguna foto con la cámara al revés… porque, de alguna forma, la chica estaba colgada de la puerta, sosteniéndose únicamente por el reverso de las rodillas apoyadas en esta.

— ¡Por todo el Kalamazoo! —De la nada, Owen había llamado la atención de pocos presentes. Luego de haberle dejado la bolsa de botanas a Duncan, había atendido el teléfono fijo cuando se dio cuenta de que éste sonaba inadvertidamente—. ¡Gwen y Bridgette no vendrán!

— ¡Apuesto a que se divertirán! —rió Izzy antes de que Duncan pudiese comentar algo parecido, sólo que en un tono más… _pícaro_—. ¡Y nosotros también! ¡Tendremos más pastel helado para nosotros!

—Habla por ustedes… Yo no pienso probar nada de ese montón de carbohidratos acumulados —negó Heather, arrebatándole la cámara a Izzy cuando ésta se distrajo.

— ¿Ni siquiera por mí, Heather? —preguntó el ganador de la Isla al tratar de convencerla. Al notar que ella se mantenía con los labios fruncidos y la entrecerrada mirada puesta en un punto sin definir, decidió agregar, divertido: —. _¿Ni siquiera por el premio…?_

De nuevo, Heather se sintió acorralada.

Tardó unos segundos en volver a su expresión soberbia.

—No serán más de 300, así que no te emociones —murmuró a podo de respuesta, delineando la hoja de maple de la remera de Owen con la punta de su uña—. Te traeré algo de helado de sambayón, ¿bien? —Como punto extra, le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz antes de alejarse hacia la cocina, en donde estaba su madre ayudando con los preparativos del supuesto pastel helado.

Bueno… Tal vez, en el fondo —muuuuy en el fondo y gracias al incentivo de llegar a quedarse con la mitad del dinero del chico— Heather no era tan mala persona.

* * *

* OneShot. (+1000 palabras).

* HeatherxOwen.

* Romance&amp;Comedia.

* Rated T.

* Heather tratando de que Owen le compartiera la fortuna que ganó en Isla del Drama.

Puntos extras:

* Mencionar el sabor de helado favorito de los Topos Gritones.

* Incluir, al menos, 3 parejas crack. Mencionar las tres, pero deben de salir al menos 2.

*Fecha límite: 10 de abril.

* * *

**_Hey, Kany! Espero que esto haya sido más o menos lo que esperabas, y si no... que te haya gustado un poco al menos xD. Esperaré ansiosa el sepsy oneshot que sé que escribirás 7v7._**

**&amp; hey, gente! (?) Si alguien quedó traumado por esto, puede culpar a la grandiosa personita que ideó esto uvú(L), _no tengo más excusas~ _así que me marcharé rápido c:.**

**¡Espero que a alguien le haya gustado!  
Gracias por leer~.**

**Hasta la próxima ovó7, ¡Ciao ciao~!**

**PD:_ Kany(L), cuando quieras retarme de nuevo... sólo me avisas &amp; nos ponemos de acuerdo +w+; sabes que amo los retos~._**


End file.
